<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice is Nice by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226771">Twice is Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Riders are captured by the Dragon Hunters due to Dagur’s betrayal. Viggo has one last betrayal to make before taking Hiccup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice is Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Betrayal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>No!</em>
  </span>
  <span>” Hiccup shouted as he was shot down. He and Toothless had been fighting desperately, but alas, they had been the only ones left in the sky. Now, they were taken down with a bola and a weighted net. They crashed to the deck of a ship, hard. Hiccup was thrown from the saddle, but didn’t get thrown far due to the weighted net, and there was nothing to brace him for the impact. His head hit the deck, his face scraping against the wood, skin breaking. He grunted, lifted his head, trying to clear it. Hunters surrounded him, and there on the deck of the ship, was Dagur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the Hunters pulled off the weighted net, Hiccup was going for him, unsheathing his sword. He ran at Dagur, screaming. He’d betrayed them! He’d come to the Edge and had gotten Hiccup to trust him, when he’d been a spy for Viggo all along. And now he and his Riders were all captured because of that. Even as Hiccup was angry at Dagur, he was angry at himself - for trusting him, for being so stupid -  but Dagur was the only one he could take his anger out on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunters stopped him before he could reach him. His sword fell from his hand as a wrist was grabbed and twisted to the point of breaking. His other arm was grabbed and pulled behind his back. He struggled frantically, but was forced to his knees, and Dagur just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?!” Hiccup shouted at him. “I trusted you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Dagur said, stepping forward. He crouched down, hands on his knees. “Viggo said if I do this, then I get to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup very highly doubted that Viggo would stay true to his word. It was clear that the Hunter chief wanted him for his own purposes, and he wouldn’t give him away to Dagur, or anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s playing you for a fool!” Hiccup shouted. He wanted so badly to spit in Dagur’s face. “He’ll never let you have me!” The reason for that frightened Hiccup, but he didn’t know which man he’d rather be given to: Viggo or Dagur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Dagur stood and straightened, looked at the Hunters. “Put him with everyone else,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Dagur! You fucking bastard! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” Hiccup yelled as he was dragged away, and he was sure that he meant it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather went for Hiccup the instant he was thrown in the cell with them. She grabbed him by the shoulders, slammed him back against the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you couldn’t trust him!” she shouted. “And yet you did! You let him into our midst and now look where we are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heather, I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Hel, Hiccup!” She raised her hand as if to slap him, but it was suddenly grabbed and lowered. Astrid was quickly pulling Heather off of Hiccup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heather, it’s not his fault!” Astrid cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?! Then whose is it?! I’d like to know!” She whirled on Astrid, directing her anger at her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>our faults,” Fishlegs said. “Heather, we’re sorry. We thought we could trust him after he rescued Hiccup and Toothless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmphed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>crossed her arms. She turned her head away so that she wasn’t looking at any of them. She seemed at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, yes, it’s my fault too,” Hiccup said, stepping away from the bars. “I was the one who began training him to ride Shattermaster. I was the one who let him stay on the Edge. It ultimately came to my decision. But we have to work together to get out of this. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Heather.” Astrid put a hand on her arm. It surprisingly was allowed to stay there. “Please work with us on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather sighed. She looked at all of them, save for Hiccup. “I have to, don’t I?” She took Astrid’s hand off her arm. “Okay. Let’s think our way out of this.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup was excluded from much of the conversation, not just by Heather, but his other friends as well. Astrid and Fishlegs seemed to be the only ones willing to vouch for him, but no one else seemed to trust him at the moment, or were angry with him. That was okay. Hiccup was angry with himself too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stopped talking and all stood when they heard footsteps and torchlight lit up the dimness. Hiccup recognized those footsteps: sure, confident. It was Viggo and Dagur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two came into view with a contingent of guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Dagur gestured to the cell. “I got all of them like you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Dagur.” Viggo said, not looking at the man, but instead each of the Riders in the cell. More than one of them drew back at his ominous gaze. Hiccup stood his ground, hands balled into fists. Viggo’s eyes landed on Hiccup, and a small smile upturned the corners of his mouth. “Hello, Hiccup, my dear. Lovely to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dagur made a face at Hiccup being called “my dear”. “Uh, Viggo, Vigster, I thought I was going to have him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo turned on Dagur, standing tall, hands folded confidently behind his back. “And what gave you that impression?” His voice was a warning, but Dagur continued on anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>me I would get to, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo interrupted Dagur with a laugh, and the Berserker looked ill at ease. “Dagur, my friend, what I say is not always the truth. Besides, I think you’ve outlived your usefulness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dagur could act, Viggo was drawing a long dagger from his belt and stabbing Dagur straight through the side of his neck. Dagur choked, tried to make a sound, scrabbled at the wound, and then fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No-o!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hiccup shouted, rushing to the bars. Heather was by his side, just as distressed as he was. “Dagur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dagur was already gone. His eyes glazed over, the life leaving that emerald green, his body sagging to the floor. Viggo leaned over and drew the dagger from his neck, blood gushing out onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Heather shouted. If looks could kill, Viggo would be on the floor beside Dagur. She’d had a complicated relationship with Dagur, had claimed to hate him, but now that she’d watched his death play out in front of her, the care was coming out. And it was too late to show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo wiped the dagger clean on Dagur’s faulds, sheathed it, then looked at the blood on his fingers. He sighed, as if in disappointment. “Ah, well, nothing I can’t clean up. Now, Hiccup, if you would come with me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hiccup backed away. His friends made a protective circle around him. “I’m not going </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pity,” Viggo said. “I hadn’t wanted to kill anyone else to get to you, but if I must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never get your hands on Hiccup!” Snotlout shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viggo chuckled. “Hands, mouth, cock. Whatever I want to touch our darling Hiccup with, I will.” He made a head nod towards his Hunters, who came forward to unlock the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Hiccup called to his friends, who looked ready to jump into battle with fully armed Hunters while they themselves had nothing. “No, I’ll go with him.” He was frightened, especially with Viggo’s last words. He knew what was going to befall him and his body, but he didn’t want any of his friends dying because of him. In a way, it was his own fault that Dagur now lay dead before them, his blood pooling on the wooden floor, sure to leave a stain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid tightly grabbed his arm. “Hiccup, you can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her gaze. “No. I won’t watch anyone else die because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cell was opened, and instead of fighting, his Riders drew back. They looked like they wanted to spring forward, but Hiccup gave them all a very stern look. They were not to fight on his behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward, out of the cell, going right up to Viggo. The door was closed and he was now trapped with this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Hiccup,” Viggo said. He put a hand on the small of his back, began leading him away. He paid no mind for Dagur’s body, but Hiccup looked back at, dread swallowing him whole. Dagur was dead because of him, and now he was about to give his body to the murderer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>